1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TPMS (tire pressure monitoring system) sensor installation and setting technology and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for setting multiple TPMS (tire pressure monitoring system) sensors at one time.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, various commercial vehicles have a TPMS (tire pressure sensor system) sensor installed in each tire thereof. However, because every vehicle brand uses a different communication protocol, a particular communication protocol must be burned into each TPMS sensor after its installation. According to conventional techniques, a setting tool is used to burn the selected communication protocol to each installed TPMS sensor individually. So, if an user needs to install four TPMS sensors, the user needs to operate the setup process four times. Thus, it is complicated and time-consuming to burn a communication protocol into multiple TPMS sensors in a vehicle. An improvement is this regard is needed.